


each piece we were given

by theyhadcookies



Series: to save something for myself [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyhadcookies/pseuds/theyhadcookies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has been wanting to meet his soulmate for as long as he can remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	each piece we were given

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NOT A HAPPY FIC.
> 
> A kind of prequel to "not what you can predict" but each can be read alone. 
> 
> Beta'd by [playitagainsam](http://archiveofourown.org/users/playitagainsam). Title from Sarah Kay's "Private Parts."

Derek has been wanting to meet his soulmate for as long as he can remember. He spends hours wondering what color he’ll see first. At lunch in school, he wonders if his soulmate will be a werewolf like him or human like his father. There are days when he just thrums with excitement and Laura rolls her eyes at him and makes him run the trails across the Preserve.

“You probably won’t even meet her ‘til you’re forty!” Laura calls out as he passes the house on his fifth lap.

“I’m gonna meet her right away! She’s going to be perfect!” he shouts back. His muscles are just starting to feel the burn; his lungs begin to burn. The ground is solid beneath him.

*

Derek knows that Paige isn’t his soulmate. His world is still black and white months after he’s convinced her to go out with him. He doesn’t care though. Paige is music. Paige is sunshine. He loves Paige. He’s never been surer about anything in his life.

“I hate you,” she tells him, her face inches away from his. He knows he shouldn’t distract her when she’s practicing.

“You love me.”

She leans into his space and with a smile says, “Hate you.”

“You love me.” He can’t hear her heartbeat over the rush of blood in his ears.

She nods and he can’t not kiss her. He surges forward. She may not be his soulmate but she loves him. Paige loves him.

When his mother comes to him after, he doesn’t ask what color his eyes are.

*

The official reports are calling it an animal attack.

He doesn’t go to the funeral.

*

Four months later, Katie Summers tells him that she can see red because of him.

“Well aren’t you a little cutie,” she says to him while he holds his youngest brother, Oliver, up in the pool. Derek isn’t sure if she’s talking about him or Oliver.

He knows he shouldn’t be comparing them but he can’t help it sometimes. Katie isn’t anything like Paige. Her hair is much lighter. Katie’s an athlete, has never touched a musical instrument in her life. Her smile is sharper than Paige’s and she always talks to him as if there’s something she knows that he doesn’t. She’s a few years older than him and asks him if it’s okay not to tell his parents just yet. She doesn’t want to get him into trouble.

It’s the first time he’s ever consciously hidden something from his parents since he lied about having ice cream right before bedtime.

Taking her to the distillery is out of the question. But Katie knows places. They sneak moments here and there. She likes to rake her nails down his back. She bites him too, always in places he can hide under his clothes. She holds him down hard that he actually has to make a little effort. He’s never tried stopping the healing before but she loves tracing the marks she leaves so he tries and tries and tries. 

Being with Katie feels like long-distance running. His lungs are tight and his heart is pounding. It’s exhilarating and exciting and even though he can’t see any colors yet, Katie promises that he should start seeing them soon.

This time, he’s going to tell Katie first. No more listening to Peter. Derek’s going to tell her he’s a werewolf and he’s going to let her decide if she wants the Bite. They’re soulmates. His mother will understand.

*

Derek can’t breathe.

*

Later, when he and Laura are tucked away in a corner apartment in New York, he’ll wonder about Kate Argent. Was any of it true? Was he really her soulmate? Was the fire red when she burned his pack to the ground?

*

Years later, when it starts, it starts with blue.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at [dearmonday](http://dearmonday.tumblr.com)


End file.
